1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines, and is more particularly concerned with an exercise device which essentially has no moving parts in which friction is involved, such as rollers, articulated or compound levers, ropes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many exercise machines are known in the art which involve the use of ropes and pulleys, compound levers, weights and the like for body building and exercise purposes. All of these devices require movement of one part against and relative to another part as manifest in bearings, pivots, cable runs etc.